Come Together
by Nicholeeex
Summary: Éponine and Enjolras are forced to work with one another on a school project, one that's worth a large percentage of their grade. Will he be able to handle her? Will they even get along, or simply drive each other mad? What about with a little help from their more than eager friends? Only time will tell. É/E (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it."

Éponine cursed under her breath as she made her way towards class, she was nearly half an hour late. The brunette had unintentionally passed out at the library, that's what she got for pulling an all-nighter. She pushed her way through a sea of students, inhaling deeply as she slipped into the lecture hall where her class was being held. She had hoped to go unnoticed, but that hadn't happened. She tripped, her books falling to the floor along with her small body. "Fuck," she whispered, quickly gathering her things before giving the Professor an apologetic smile.

"Way to go, 'Ponine." She narrowed her eyes at the familiar voice, looking over to see Marius grinning at her. "Shut it, Pontmercy," she hissed, taking a seat beside him. She fished her binder out of her bag, placing it on the desk before her. "Sharing is caring." She grabbed the paper that Marius had been writing on, ignoring his groan of protest as she copied his notes. It didn't take her long, and it gained her a disapproving look from the boy on the other side of Marius. She had seen him before, but they hadn't interacted much; his name was Enjolras.

"It would do you well to arrive on time," Marius mumbled as he took his notes back, nudging her gently with his elbow. Éponine snorted, nudging him right back before she leaned back in her seat. "Says the boy who missed two of his classes yesterday because he was too busy _studying_ with his darling Cosette," she retorted, using air quotes when pronouncing the word 'studying'. Marius's eyes widened at her words, and he quickly busied himself with his notes. There had been a time when Éponine would have done anything to see that delightful tinge of red on his cheeks while he was speaking about her, but she had moved on and they were finally able to be just friends.

Marius Pontmercy was her oldest friend, they had grown up with one another. In fact, he had been the only boy to show her any type of kindness until she was fourteen. Éponine didn't come from a wealthy family, in fact what she came from could hardly be called a family at all. She had worked her ass off to get a scholarship, and now she was finally free. She had been infatuated with Marius since the day he saved her from a particularly nasty beating from her Father, though it wasn't until recently that she discovered those feelings seemed to of faded. They were better off as friends, and she accepted that that's all they would ever be.

"That's all for today, be sure to check the listings posted at the back off the classroom to find your partners," the Professor announced, taking a seat at his desk. "Class is dismissed."

"Partners?" Éponine asked, groaning as she looked expectantly at Marius. "If you would of been here on time, you'd know what he's talking about," Enjolras spoke up, his voice cool as he slowly placed his things in his bag. The brunettes eyes narrowed slightly as she looked over at the blond, her teeth digging into her lower lip. "Thanks _Dad_," she teased, offering him an innocent smile as he gave her a disapproving look. They had only spoken a handful of times, for he didn't exactly seem to be the chatty type. He had been nice enough, though he was the most serious person that Éponine had ever met. There was a distinguished air about him, one that she wasn't entirely sure what to make of.

"I better be partnered with one of you," came a familiar voice from behind them, Courfeyrac had joined them. He nudged Éponine with his shoulder before he grabbed her hand and led her to the lists. There was nothing romantic going on between the two of them, Courfeyrac was simply incredibly flirtatious. To be honest, Éponine didn't even notice it anymore. "Score!" The male exclaimed, turning on his heel to grin at Marius. "Partners."

"I swear if they put me with someone I don't kno—" Éponine arched a brow as she felt someone press into her back, tilting her head to the side to see Enjolras hovering over her. "Can I help you?" She asked, gesturing to his arm that was now only inches above her head as he scanned the list. She noted the way the corner of his mouth twitched before he withdrew his arm, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. "It looks like you're going to have to," he said, taking a step back. "We're partners."

It could of been worse, right? She could of been paired with someone that she didn't know at all, at least they had mutual friends. Hell, if the rest of the boys liked him she assumed that he couldn't be that bad. "Partners it is," Éponine said, licking her lips as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. She then took Enolras's hand into her own, not missing the way that he tensed when she did. She hummed quietly to herself as she scribbled her number onto the back of his hand, accompanied by a small smiley face.

"The smiley face is to remind you to smile," she stated, looking up to see that same unreadable expression on his face. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you do so." She held his gaze for a moment, brown pouring into blue before she stepped back. "Call me." With that, she gave a small wave and was swallowed by the sea of students.

"You know," came Courfeyracs voice, a smirk playing at his lips as he placed a hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "Despite what you believe, there really is no such thing and cooties, _mon ami_." Marius lifted a hand to his face to stifle his laugher, both of them now beaming at Enjolras. "Shut up," the blond retorted, clearing his throat as he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket; not realizing he had still been staring at it. "I don't have time for that." He sighed heavily, glancing at his friends who were both staring expectantly at him. "Let's go, there's much to be done." Marius sighed as he and Courfeyrac followed their friend, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N:**

This is my first attempt at writing a fic, and I apologize if it's terrible. I _adore_ É/E, and the idea has been floating around at the back of my brain for quite some time now. Please let me know what you all think, and if I should even continue writing. I promise the next chapters will indeed be longer, this was simply to set up the initial plot. x'D


	2. Chapter 2

_The smiley face is to remind you to smile._

Enjolras groaned as he replayed Éponine's words, slamming the door to his dorm shut before he took a seat at the foot of his bed. Why hadn't he been able to stop thinking about the brunette? They hardly knew one another, but he knew that would change now that they were partners. She had missed the first half of the class, the half in which the Professor had explained the project was worth a fourth of their grade. Gabriel Enjolras had had straight A's since the first grade, and that wasn't about to change now.

"Just call her," he mumbled to himself, puling his phone from his pocket. It wasn't that hard, was it? She was just a girl. However that was just it, she was a girl. Enjolras had always had trouble when it came to talking to the opposite sex, he wasn't sure how to present himself before them. He was often teased by his friends for still being a virgin, though he took no shame in it; that was his choice to make. Not that he was interested in Éponine in _that_ way, how could he be when he hardly knew her at all?

"What's up?" Enjolras was startled at the sound of Éponine's voice, clearing his throat as he got to his feet. "Éponine? It's me," he replied, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to find the right words to stay. He should of rehearsed this. "Uh, Enjolras," he added quickly, knowing that she wouldn't have his number yet. He took a deep breath, now pacing the small room. "That didn't take long," came her voice on the other end, and Enjolras tensed a little at the sound of her laughter. "Are you really that eager to do it with me?"

"I — what?" The blond questioned, coming to a complete stop. "Do it with you?" He clenched his fists as she laughed again, even though it had been one of the most delightful noises he had ever heard.

"The project," she spoke after a moment, a hint of amusement in her voice. "You're going to have to fill me in since I missed what it's all about. When are you free?"

Enjolras had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her question, for she clearly didn't know him very well. He tended to busy himself with his studies, only leaving his room for classes and the occasional outing with the rest of the guys. He was in college after all, this was going to determine what he did for the rest of his life. "I happen to be free tonight," he said casually, glancing around his room to make sure that everything was in order. "Would you like to come over?"

There was a long pause, and for a moment Enjolras thought that she might of hung up on him. It wasn't until the sound of her releasing a breath met his ear that he realized she hadn't, and he too released a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding. Why was he so nervous all of the sudden? He had no reason to be, perhaps it was merely the fact that this project impacted his grade so much; that _had_ to be it. Enjolras didn't date, it was that simple — he had more important things to do.

In fact, he had only kissed one girl in his entire life. He was twelve years old at the time, and it had been a dare that ended in him running for the hills. He feared that getting involved with someone would ruin everything that he had worked for his entire life, he had seen silly ideas of romance turn his friends into complete idiots. That wasn't going to be him, not if he could help it. His Father had pushed him to be the best at everything his entire life, so that's what he became. He had other things to do that needed his attention, things that were more important.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Her response made him smile, and he took a deep breath before he gave her directions to his dorm. "Why the hell not," Enjolras whispered as she hung up, not understanding what exactly it was about her attitude that peaked his interest. No wonder his friends couldn't stop raving about her, she certainly wasn't like anyone he had ever met before.

It didn't take Éponine long to reach his room, a loud knock nearly causing Enjolras to jump. "I'll be right there," Enjolras called form inside, his fingers raking through his hair before he pulled open the door. He swallowed at the sight, his eyes slightly wide as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a faded band t-shirt, one that had been cut to hang off of her tattooed shoulder. It was a replica of Van Goghs's Starry Night, one of his favorite works of art. The blond found that he wasn't able to look away from the tattoo, for he had no idea that she had any.

"Fill me in," Éponine said, not bothering to wait for an invitation before she stepped inside. She plucked a hair tie from her wrist, pulling her long wavy hair into a messy bun as she turned to face the other.

It took Enjolras a minute to respond, clearing his throat loudly as he forced himself to look up into her eyes. "I didn't take you as one for tattoos," he said, gesturing to the couch where his binder was already laid out.

"You should see the rest of me."

Enjolras nearly missed the couch at her words, clearing his throat loudly as he leaned back and looked down at the binder. He kept his eyes down as he felt her take a seat beside him, quickly summarizing the project. It was for their English class, and they had to analyze the difference in poets from the 1800's to the current year. She groaned after hearing what they had to do, leaning forward to take a look at what he had already written. "You've had a busy afternoon, haven't you? _Enjolras?_"

However Enjolras's eyes were glued to her lower back, for her shirt had ridden up when she leaned forward, revealing a lacy red thong and _another_ tattoo. "Enjoying the view?" Those words seemed to bring him back to reality, his eyes wide as they moved up to meet Éponine's. "I was just, uh…" He trailed off, knowing that he had been caught in the act. "I never expected you to to have tattoos." He left it at that, picking up the binder and pulling it into his lap.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the feeling he got while in her presence, a feeling that he didn't know what to make of. He didn't like it, and he needed to put an end to it. "You're weird," was all that Éponine said, pushing herself to her feet. "We'll continue tomorrow." She smirked as Enjolras too got to his feet, obviously confused. "You're leaving? We haven't even opened a book yet."

Shrugging, the brunette swung her bag over her shoulder and approached the door. "Bossuet's party is tonight, aren't you going?" She asked, her hand on the knob as she turned to look at him.

Enjolras slowly shook his head, his eyes moving back down to the couch. "No."

Éponine smiled softly at him, not sure why she felt inclined to approach him. She let her hand fall from the doorknob, licking her lips as she stopped just inches from him. "Call me tomorrow," she whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. Before he even had a chance to respond, she was gone.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, his eyes on the open door where the brunette had been standing what seemed like moments ago. He lifted a hand to his cheek, his other balling into a fist. This wasn't good.

**A/N: I couldn't resist typing up another Chapter, I'm hooked. Please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
